


Catradora OneShots

by TheRainbowFox



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bullying, Caring, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowFox/pseuds/TheRainbowFox
Summary: A collection of random oneshots centering around the relationship between Adora and Catra. These will be taking place outside of Adora leaving the horde, unless specified as such. Also possibly various character explorations thrown in as well. Rating will stay within G, maybe T.





	Catradora OneShots

**Author's Note:**

> This is of a similar vein to my Thasmin OneShots series.  
> Each chapter will be a little window of insight into the Catradora ship.  
> Most of these will come as prompts from people around me, or ideas I happened to dream up.

Lunches Lost

 

It had been another long and arduous day of mandatory classes. Tactical planning, history of princesses, weapon maintenance. Each of them was just as boring and draining as the last. Catra was almost sure she had fallen asleep at one point, only the sound of a siren jolting her to her senses. She had been daydreaming about the world outside the Fright Zone, the world she had allegedly come from but knew nothing about. She wanted to see that world. Experience it. But it was just a childish dream. Catra waited until the other children had left the class, sneaking out with her head held low. Adora had been taken off by Shadow Weaver, leaving her alone.

 

“Hey Catkins, where’s your girlfriend?”

 “Aww, is widdle Catwa all awone?”

 “Ha, poor Fleabag, why don’t you find a mouse to eat?”

 

Three other children squared up to her, all boys, smirking and grinning with missing teeth. Catra lifted her yes off the floor, feeling anger boiling inside her. She did her best not to cause trouble, but it always seemed to find her. The hairs on her tail began to stand on end, useless appendage thrashing behind her against the wall.

 “Why are you bothering me? I haven’t done anything so just leave me alone.”

 As she spoke out to the group, Catra failed to notice another kid coming up behind her. Fat fingers curled around her tail, squeezing hard and yanking out fur. The reaction was instant. A loud hiss and yowl echoed through the hallways, hands flailing wildly as claws struck against one of the boy’s shirts. No damage to him, but a long cut appeared from his shoulder to his stomach.

 Whilst one was outraged and ready to throw a punch, the others howled with laughter, mocking her. Catra could feel tears stinging her eyes, but kept them down, tearing her tail away and running blindly down the hallway. It was the same every day, always one kid or another coming to make fun of her. Ears flattened against her head as a few tears ran down her cheeks. Before long, the sound of laughter had faded away, and Catra was alone in one of the hallways. She slumped down against a wall, chest heaving.

 

“Stupid…stupid…I hate this place. I hate it so much.”

 

In the silence of her own presence, she let out a small sob, holding her tail against her legs and looking at the small bald patch that was left. It would be weeks before the fur grew back, she knew that much from experience. Catra sniffled and turned her gaze to the ceiling. In her heart she missed Adora and wanted her to come and get her, but in her head she knew that would only get her in more trouble. None of the teachers would believe that she had scratched the boy because she was being hurt. No. She would be sent straight to Shadow Weaver for…

 

 Catra hissed under her breath, furiously wiping her eyes. She was hungry. It was lunch time. She had to go get her meal otherwise she would be without food for the day. Again. Picking herself up off the floor, claws lowered, she made her way back down the hall towards the lunchroom. Horde issue meals were never exciting, and Catra was convinced they weren’t actually food, but it was better than starving. With her head low once again, she joined the back of the line, wincing as a tray was forced into her hands. One by one, the children were handed their meals and forced to sit at the long table.

  By the time she had her tray filled, Catra noticed that the only spaces left were between the other children. Facing no alternatives, she made her way down one side of the table, trying to find the least threatening seat. Lost in her concentration, she failed to notice that one girl was holding their leg out in her path. Bare feet caught the trip hazard, back and tail moving in tandem in the hopes of keeping her upright. Fingers lost grip of the tray.

 

**CRASH!**

 “Catra!”

 

Barely warm soup dripped down her face, small chunks of food littered her bushy hair, the taste of blood sliding down her throat. As Catra gazed upon the entire lunch room laughing at her, shouting more hurtful names, she barely noticed the sight of Adora running towards her.

 

“Catra, are you oka-”

 “I’m FINE!”

 

Pupils narrowed, fangs bared as she hissed towards the young blonde. Adora stared back, no fear in her eyes, just hurt. Catra fled, running as fast as her sore legs would take her. The tears began to fall hard and fast, clouding her vision. But she knew where she was going. She had mapped these hallways years ago. Barging past any adult that came her way, Catra exited the main stronghold. Cold winds bit her face and bleeding lip. She leapt across pipes and platforms, climbing higher and higher until she reached the top.

 Overlooking the Whispering Woods, she howled in pain and fear.

 By the time she opened her eyes again and uncurled from herself, the sky was going dark. She had missed her remaining three classes, but Catra didn’t care. She didn’t care about the dull aches across her body. She didn’t care that Shadow Weaver would punish her again. She didn’t care about the intense hunger pains that made her feel both sick and disoriented. As she sat upright, her ears turned towards the ground. Catra twisted herself around and looked down at the level below.

 Adora clung to the pipe, unable to lift an arm to wave. Instead, she opted for a smile. After a few moments, she eventually made it up to the small platform, wobbling with each step. Catra glared at her, turning back towards the vast world outside the walls. However, her curiosity was piqued by a peculiar smell coming from her friend.

 “What do you want?”

 Letting out a sigh, Adora sat down on the cold metal, crossing her legs.

 

 “To make sure you’re okay.”

 “I’m fine without you, Adora. I don’t need you looking after me, even if Shadow Witch tells you to.”

 

Catra ground her words out through gritted teeth, tail softening her words as it curled around the blonde’s waist. Adora said nothing, simply shuffled closer. The young cat-girl turned to look at her, finally, eyes still swollen from tears and cheeks flushed.

 “What if I told you that I stole something from the kitchens?”

 That was the most interesting thing Catra had heard all day.

 She sniffed the air, ears alert, face drawing closer to her friend’s side. Adora giggled, trying to swat her away with both hands. She eventually pulled a piece of cloth from her pocket, handing it over towards her friend. The smell coming from it was irresistible, and Catra eagerly grabbed it.

 “I don’t know what it is, but it was going to go on Shadow Weaver’s plate.

 “Adora, how did you even get into the kitchen? Nobody is allowed in there, not even half the teachers.”

 Catra placed the strange object in her lap, staring with intent at her friend. Adora shook her head, still smiling.

 “Well. Shadow Weaver took me in there and gave me an apple. It tasted really weird, you’d’ve hated it. While she wasn’t looking, I think she was yelling at someone, I saw some food on a table and I just grabbed it. I couldn’t save your lunch, or any of mine either, so I hope whatever I stole is enough to make you feel better.”

 

_‘Adora…stole…for me?’_

 

Unable to think of any kind of response, Catra turned her attention back to the delicious smell. Fingers hastily unwrapped the cloth, revealing a strange mass. She bought it up to her face to examine. It was white, with bits of brown and black in places. Small lines cut through it. There was also a layer of shiny blue on the top, that was also a bit dark. Catra looked over to Adora, who was equally confused as her, offering a shrug of her shoulders.

 “If Shadow Weaver is having it, then it must be something good, right?”

 As more hunger pangs wracked her body, Catra ignored the part of her brain that was telling her it was poison, and shoved the whole thing in her mouth. Whatever it was, it was the best thing she had ever tasted in her entire life. It tasted alive, and fresh, and strong, and everything food should taste like all the time. Her eyes grew wide, hands coming up to cup her cheeks before she started purring. She could hear Adora laughing besides her, and suddenly everything was okay.

 “Athowa, thish ish soooo good!”

 “How should I know? You ate the whole thing, dummy.”

 Catra swallowed, flashing her teeth in a grin before lurching forward and capturing Adora in her arms. The two girls giggled and laughed, Adora stroking her hand through now tangled hair as Catra continued to purr.

 “Ewww, your hair! It’s all sticky and nasty. Get off and let’s get you cleaned up.”

 Poking her tongue out, and threatening to lick her friend, Catra rose up quickly onto her feet and stretched. As soon as Adora stood up, a mischevious glint appeared in her eyes.

 

“RACE YOU!”

 As Catra sped off down the pipes, she laughed, just catching her friend yelling at her from the rooftop.

 “HEY! NO FAIR!”

* * *

“Alright cadets, clear out. Hit the showers and be back by 15 for another simulation exercise.”

 

Another day, another simulation. And another chance for Catra to be scolded by the staff. Apparently, using team mates as a distraction was ‘bad form’. And yet, she had even taken down more bots than Adora for once. Not for once, the last few tries. What was her friend’s game anyway? Purposefully backing down? That wasn’t like Adora at all. It made her blood boil to think about, hairs standing on end as her tail twitched in irritation. She was better than everyone by her own merits, not sympathy.

 “What the heck is your problem Catra?!”

 The cat-girl rolled her eyes as Lonnie stormed over, jabbing a finger to her chest and glaring up at her. With a shrug of her shoulders, Catra shifted to one side and walked way, making sure to flash a grin.

 “What? The mission objective was to take down hostiles, and that’s what I did. Not my fault you guys got in my way.”

 She chuckled to herself, feeling the thick tension filling the room. All she had to do was last a few more months until the final exam, and then she was out of here. However, it seemed like Lonnie was not done having a go at her just yet. Catra let out a sharp hiss as she felt a hand grip around her tail and tug harshly. For a moment, she could see her younger self and the gang of boys, an image that caused her claws to extend and a hand to pull back.

 “You wanna go Lonnie? Huh?”

 The younger cadet nodded, drawing a fist back of her own.

 “You bet your mangy little-”

 

 “Let her go Lonnie.”

 

Yellow and blue eyes turned to the side, noticing a Horde issue staff jabbing into the other girl’s back. Adora stood tall, twisting the staff as if to make a point. Briefly, the hand around Catra’s tail tightened, causing Catra to hiss again. Lonnie turned her head towards her shoulder, eying up her fellow group-mate before lowering both hands. She cursed under her breath, storming out of the room. Not before yelling out;

 “One of these days Catra, Adora’s not gonna be around to keep you out of range of my fists.”

 Straightening herself out, Catra stuck out her tongue and waved goodbye to the irate cadet, tail lying low behind her legs. Spinning on her feet, she briefly glared at Adora.

 “You know I could have taken her.”

 Adora smiled, shrinking the staff down to half size and sliding it into her belt.

 “No, you would have ended up in Shadow Weaver’s quarters again. For once Catra, can’t you just try to not cause trouble?”

 

  Her mouth fell open slightly, fangs poking out from her top lip. Her best friend…her only friend…calling her a troublemaker? She let out a low growl, turning around and heading out of the room. Catra was not about to dignify that with a response. Ears picked up on an exasperated sigh, but she didn’t care. Adora was supposed to be her friend, not her self-appointed guardian. Catra was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and she was about to just that had the blonde not shown up to ruin everything. She slowly made her way to the shower blocks, hiding herself in the furthest corner, keeping away from everyone else.

 With her uniform hanging besides the shower, Catra let out a groan as she stood underneath the barely warm water. It was efficient, washing away the sweat that clung to her fur and skin, but provided no comfort. Just like everything else in the Fright Zone. The water shut down automatically, leaving her standing bare to the cold room. She dried herself off, leaving her thick hair to cling to her neck and shoulders, and returned to her uniform. The showers were long since empty, and she had yet to see Adora come in.

 “Princess Perfect is probably off getting some kind of reward…even though I carried that mission…”

 Princesses were the enemy. She hated them. And sometimes Catra would slip into calling her friend one. Because, in her eyes, it was true. Adora could do no wrong whereas she could do no right. Just the thought alone made her on edge again. One day, Lonnie would pay for being such a tool. And so would all the other cadets and teachers. Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the lunch time siren screeching through the showers. Catra was not feeling particularly hungry after that training session, but she knew that forgoing the meal would fill her with regret later.

 She dashed through the halls, following the familiar stream of corridors until the dining hall came into sight. The queue had begun to fall out of the doors, and she dutifully slotted herself into place. Her eyes scanned the lunch room, just catching sight of bright blonde hair bobbing up and down. Adora was already seated, picking away at her dinner tray. As much as Catra wanted to cut her way through the line to get to her, she decided to maybe play it cool for once.

 After what felt like forever, she finally claimed her tray and issued meal, heading over towards her friend.

 

“Hey Adora.”

 

The blonde raised her head and patted the seat next to her, which Catra gladly took. Anything was better than sitting alone. Or by anyone else.

 “There you are. I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

 Catra placed her tray on the table, picking up her fork and pushing around the strange grey-ish substance.

 “Uh, I went to the showers. Like, everyone else? Wait, did you go looking for me? Why?”

 Her attention turned towards Adora, and Catra was sure that there was something underneath her friend’s concerned gaze.

 

 “Well, I just wanted to say-”

 “OW! Urgh. What the?”

 

A snicker came from behind her, causing Catra to turn around and come face-to-face with Lonnie again.

 “No pets at the table.”

 Rogelio and Kyle stood behind her. The bulky lizard held his usual stoic expression, while Kyle looked very uncomfortable with the situation. Catra’s hands balled into fists, knuckles now digging into her thighs. She saw that there was a knife in her hand, at least blunted, and presumed that was what had jabbed her in the neck.

 “Come on Lonnie, Let’s not do this again.”

 Adora sighed as she spoke, turning around on her seat to glare at her other group mates. She watched the other girl shake her head.

 “Stay out of this Adora, this had nothing to do with you. It’s only your pet I have a problem with.”

 “Lonnie, Lonnie, Lonnie. You really are being petty. Because, if this is a race thing, then clearly you’d also have to be picking fault with Rogelio over there. No offence big guy, but we are in the same boat here.”

 Rogelio remained silent, eyes never leaving hers. Although they never spoke, they at least had some kind of common ground to work on. Catra’s eyes returned to Lonnie, who was holding the knife tighter as she thought over her words.

 “At least Rogelio doesn’t defect from his team and come at us like we mean _squat_. You on the other hand, are a no-good, dirty, rotten cheat. You know, the only reason Shadow Weaver keeps you around is so you can be a punching bag for the rest of us.”

 Catra saw red. And yet, her body froze. Hands uncurled as claws dug into her skin through the tight fabric of her pants. Tail smacked loudly against the floor. A hiss came from between her bared fangs. But she remained stationary, locked in a battle of will. The next few seconds were a blur. Lonnie lean forward and dropped her tray down, watching it crash into Catra’s food flying all over her shirt. Two hands pressed into the cat-girl’s shoulders and sent her flying off the seat, hair falling over her face as her aggressor laughed.

 

“Now beat it, before you find out how I can make a blunt knife hurt.”

 “Lonnie, what the actual-”

 “ _Leave_ it, Adora.”

 

Adora froze, turning towards her friend with mouth half open. She squeaked out the first syllable of a return but was cut off by angry words through gritted teeth.

 

“I SAID LEAVE IT ADORA!”

 

Picking herself up off the ground, Catra slowly left the dining hall. She could hear the sounds of jeering, leering and laughter. Ears pressed down to her skull, she tried to block it out as best as possible. Her arms wrapped around her waist, nose curling at the smell of food clinging to her. Once free of the hall, she broke off into a sprint down the passageways, eyes burning as rage consumed her. Things never changed in the Horde. Only the strong would get through. And Catra had broken, shown weakness, something that was unforgivable. She hated herself for that.

 Her legs carried her to the barracks, chest heaving as she stopped outside the door. She punched at the access lock, pacing into the room and throwing herself down on the bottom  bunk. It was painful, hurt her chest and lungs, but she buried her face into the pillow and screamed. Screams turned to whimpers as the tears fell from her eyes, body curling around itself on top of the thin green sheet.

 

_‘I hate this place. I swear, once I’m out of here, I’m going to make everyone’s life a living hell.’_

 

Catra had no idea she had fallen asleep until her eyes opened to a dark room. She could still see the outlines of the other beds, but something was different. Lifting her head slightly, she felt something pressed into her side. Something warm and soft. She arched her spine, feeling a weight pressing down on her stomach. Eyes travelled down, noticing she was now under the sheets. Panic set in, before she caught the sound of breathing in her ear. And then a soft voice.

 “Hey Catra…”

 Adora. It was Adora. The blonde had wrapped herself around her, shielding her from the world. Keeping her safe. It was sickening. Infuriating. Comforting. Catra let out a sigh, shifting one of her hands to press down on Adora’s arm.

 “What’re you doing here?”

 “Making sure you’re okay.”

 Catra grumbled, bringing her knees closer to her chest. Adora only moved closer.

 “I’m fine. I don’t need you looking after me.”

 

 There was a pause.

 

 “I know.”

 “What?”

 “I said, I know. Maybe…maybe I just want to. This is what friends are supposed to do, right? You’re my friend Catra, always. And no matter how many times you yell at me or tell me to get lost, I’ll always make sure you’re okay. But if you don’t want me here…”

 

Catra felt the thin mattress moving underneath her as Adora slowly pulled her arm away. Her hands quickly latched on to the material of her jacket, clinging, urging her back down and keeping her close. Adora stayed still.

 “No. Stay…please.”

 Feeling herself being wrapped up again in the body of her friend, Catra let out a contented sigh, closing her eyes again and letting her tail curl around Adora’s ankle. She leant her head back as a hand came into her hair and began to stroke it gently.

 

 “Adora?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Promise you’ll stay.”

 “I promise.”


End file.
